


Shinobi (UNDER REVISION)

by Joons_bae12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bisexuality, Buddhism, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Coma, Comedy, Confusing, Corruption, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Darkness, Death Rituals, Deities, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fun, Gen, Heterosexuality, Hospitals, I Don't Even Know, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kendo, Loss of Parent(s), Madness, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Lessons, Mystical Creatures, Nature, Near Death Experiences, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Philosophy, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Prayer, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Psychological Drama, Samurai, Shinto, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Spirit World, Spirits, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura, Tags Are Hard, Tigers, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joons_bae12/pseuds/Joons_bae12
Summary: What is a shinobi and what does it stand for?Judgement, revenge and the pitiful attempts to maintain bonds. Join Team 7 on a long journey through the cruel ninja world.





	1. Quite the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, my take on the Naruto universe, giving Sakura a tragic backstory too and the females kicking ass. 
> 
> Also elememts of Inuyasha, since I love the traditional japanese setting. 
> 
> Under revision because it sucked in the beginning^^. I'm just experimenting a little bit with this.

If not for the importance, Iruka had told him, Naruto would've just slept in. Whad did Iruka expect? Yes it was his own stupid and foolish choice. He was the one who stole the scroll, he was the one who let himself be shamelessly manipulated.

Who had to save his ass? Iruka of course.. He felt awful. Never did the boy imagine that someone would rush immediately to his rescue.

The Hokage let Naruto off, mildly. Since Mizuki was the original culprit, Naruto got away with detention. In the eyes of the court, he was just a confused child wanting attention. Of course Sarutobi had a soft spot for the son of the fourth Hokage. Naruto knew that. He knew, that his father had risked his life for the village. Naruto knew that his mother was a hero to everyone too. Despite knowing, he got ahead of himself. 

 

The next day he woke up with abitter feeling in his throat. For him, it's infuriating enough that first noise in the morning he hears is a bizarre alarm tune. After throwing a temper tantrum, wich is not unusual for the twelve year old, he settles down and contemplates whether he should put on his bright orange jumpsuit or not.

He leaves the thought behind, as he takes a quick shower. For his usual denseness, he tries to construct a fail safe plan to get through the day.

(The events of the days before still sit in his bones. )The guilt of not knowing better than to risk his own teachers life for acknowledgement, eats at him.

By taking a shower, his attitude changed for the better. He can smile and eyes his fresh appearance in the mirror. Naruto had been told he looked more like his father than his mother. If that was a good thing he was unsure of.

Slowly he tore his eyes away and opens the little window in his bathroom. Cold air flooded the bathroom and for about 5 second he just stands there in his bathrobe and lets himself feel nothing. 

After settling for a lighter colored version of his ninja outfit, missing the longsleeves , he eats his unhealthy ramen. He is aware that it is not the ideal breakfast but it was the only thing he had in his little flat, apart from milk. Like many other prepubscents, he believed it wil help him in growth.

His headband tied around his forhead, he gains confidence and brazenly opens the door to industrial pungents. 

He didn't mind the stares he received, he was used to it. He was used to unfair judgement and when he crossed the street, one friendly old man would wave him, give him a fresh green apple and with that, Naruto was more than grateful of his existance. He was grateful to his father, for letting him bear the burden. Because he knows that they are afraid, he knows because he himself is afraid but won't let it consume him. This dark feeling in the depths of him.

Iruka proved to him, that there are people who like him, who understand him. That there are bonds that have yet to be made and if he misses that chance he would hate himself. Iruka was the beginning  and he would make him proud ,if it was the last thing he did. Naruto wo dered if this was the right thing to do. He wanted to be like Minato. 

After walking a few blocks he decided to pay a certain shop a visit. By all means, he at his delicate age  didn't want to sully the image the villagers or the academy had of him his deceased parents. He did not know better, so he wanted to try and show his gratitude through flowers. Where would be a better place for purchasing a "Thank you" bouqet , than the Yamanaka shop itself? The best one in Konoha.

To his luck he heard wild chattering inside and decided to march in. 

 _"Is anybody here?"_ he asked not sure if he should retreat once the owner would see him. After all it's what everyone does. Despite villagers knowing who he is, he's been treated like an outsider.

 _"Oh it's you!, So early here at this hour? What did you do this time?"_ a sleepdeprived voice asked. The owners daughter exited the backroom and marched over to where Naruto was standing.

Ino Yamanaka. She was one of the few persons who didn't run away the second they saw whisker like scars. She stood there, annoyed supposedly (the cause being an argument with her parents in the morning.) Naruto envied her. He was alone and the obly feeling close to family he had were the pictures of his parents on his drawer.

Sheepishly the boy handed her a few coins and muttered that he needed a thank you bouqet, "A cheap one please!" he exclaimed brightly.

Grumbling with bags under her eyes she tossed the coins into a nearby drawer and handed the her class mate a small stack of multicolored irises. Naruto curiously eyed the small bouqet in his hand.

_"This is the best I can give you, you trouble maker. Now if you would excuse me I'd like to close the shop before more uninvited customers walk in. I'm guessing you were on your way to the academy too? Try no to cause too much commotion, Naruto."_

Naruto bowed alittle bit, albeit wanting to say more but knew it was not wise to piss off a hyperactive girl such as Ino. He wanted to spare himself trouble. naruto and Ino had been on relatively good terms. One cpuld even say they were comrades, since she used to hang out with him. Even now she would drop by his apartment. Soon the visits stopped. Naruto was bothered by it first but after finding out why she stopped interacting with him, he let her be.

After exiting the shop, he was greeted with pearl orbs, just as shocked as he was was.

" _G-Good morning,Naruto!"_

A slight tilt of the head and himself not knowing how to fight the blush creeping up his tanned cheeks, he quickly stepped beside his onlooker.

Hinata Hyuuga, a girl who's been suspiciously near him at any time watched him, warily.

As if detecting her disappointment, due to him not even greeting her, he tore one Iris off his bouqet and held it out for her to take.

 _"Uh. Good morning Hinata! We'll see each other at the Academy!!_ " He sprinted away as fast as he could.

He told himself since he was always alone, he was not conveniently fluent in the language of women and settled with the ideals the world of men had put together for women.

Not paying anymoe attention, the blonde hurried to the academy.

 

\--------

White was something Sakura loathed. She was used to the smell of desinfectant since her childhood. She learned how to make do with it. It became part of her daily routine to wander through hospital hallwalls, get irritaing stares, some of them horrified, some of them deadly. To all of this she always tried to remain indifferent. She would work on her mannerisms and keep a straight face.

She walked and walked until her gut told her to stop. Before her, a wooden door that begged to stay shut. Relentlessly she entered with a basket full of raspberries in one of her hands. The figure,sitting on the bed, illuminated by the faint yellow sunlight welcomed her. Almost warmly, Sakura thought to herself.

_"I wish you a good morning Mother."_

She sat down on a white chair near the bed and placed the basked on her lap, unsure of how to excuse the fact that she had snuggled food in here. It was strictly prohibited but she knew her mother loved raspberries. Sakura herself did too. Under no circumstance would she let the raspberry bushes her mother had gifted her with wilt. They were to dear to her.

_"They are trying everything they can. Today my results look better, my dear!"_

Sakura tried to believe Mebuki.She tried to smile and reassure her that she would always be there for her, always visit her and regularly talk to the doctors. Not just for Mebukis well being but for her own too. And Mebuki was happy. So very happy that Sakura graduated today. She was so proud of her strong flower that she had a special present .

When Mebuki gave the little parcel to her daughter, she fought with tears. Because the expression on Sakuras face was something that would get Mebuki through the next months.

Sakura was hurt, so much that she fought to stay on the chair. She did not cry, did not laugh but her eyes were the focus of her mothers smile. Her eyes sparkled. A special present, so fragile but so dear that Sakura would always make sure to treasure it.

 _"I know how much this meant to you! You always stared at it, when you were little.This will always help you. "_ Mebuki smiled.

" _I will give this to you because I know you will treasure it with your life. It will do the same for you"_ She eyed her Sakura.

She was no more than a thin branch and so pale. Sakura cast her eyes down. It was not polite to look at a deity without paying her respects first. So she did that. When she was five a priest had told her that a mother was god in the eyes of a child.

She bowed lightly, grabbed some of the raspberries and hugged her weak mother goodbye before speeding off to the academy. Soon she would return with the headband her mother had valued so much.Mebuki was reluctant at first. Becoming a shinobi meant living a life full of blood and bad morals. Especially as a kunoichi.

Infact it was Sakura herself who insisted she wanted to become a ninja. For so many purposes. Mebuki knew exactly why and once a Haruno made a decision they would not back down. Their moral code is cruel.

Sakura left the hospital with a steady feeling in her feet. She wanted to get the academy over with but not  before paying their shrine a visit. If that meant she would be late, so be it. Nobody would await her anyways. Not in the class or at the shrine.

Only a cherryblossom tree, wich she dearly loved.

 

\-------

Sasuke Uchihas mornings had a routine.

Getting up, immediately fix your bed and then begin the first rows of physical exercise. His heart pumped, sweat dropped down his forehead and it was time to take a quick shower.

For his breakfast there was a somehwat healthy meal made up of onigiri and his beloved tomatoes. It was easy to make considering he was not good at cooking.

Sasuke was a notorius perfectionist when it came to training or exercises. Although he took a shower he surely was not going to pass the opportunity to train at the training grounds. There was still alot of time before the ceremony started and excruciatingly he wanted to avoid his obnoxious class mates.

Most people knew he excells in alot of things and is often the top of class. Boasting about it was not his forte though. He knew he was at the top in alot of things. He excelled the mandatory exams with almost perfect scores.

So, after finishing sets of laps, punches and some shuriken training, he decided wandering around the village would be more pleasant than getting caught at the training grounds. That way he could relax and catch a break. He still had no rank so of course anything lower than a genin would get lectured.

Wandering around the village proved to be good. There was no one on the streets, the shops were closed. Toady was goingbto be one of the more peaceful days in Konoha.

The notorious person he's wanted to avoid just had to be the one ruining his morning. Even if the slight change of his outfit was surprising, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to pass the Uzumaki.

He was not in the mood for a petty fight.Even if he wanted to shut his loud mouth or beat him to a pulp. There was just something that the blonde radiated, wich made his blood boil.

 _"Oh great. I can't believe it's you I meet! First your number one Fangirl and the douchebag himself.!"_   Naruto groaned .

He had already given the bouqet to Iruka. It was a really adorable gesture and Iruka? was just too eager to accept them. Getting flowers from his own student meant an immense growth in character. Iruka had wondered where Naruto picked it up.

Over all Iruka was impressed that Naruto was starting to pick up on what he had been lecturing the simpleminded blonde about. Almost every day that is. Naruto was just to happy to oblige, emphasizing on how much stronger from now on he would grow.

The slight change in outfit had alerted the young teacher though. The colors were a tad duller. Did that mean the blondes spirit had dulled too?

 Naruto felt unwell in his usual Ninja attire. He wanted to forget the events so he threw the thing away. He grew sweaty from it season and a thick tracksuit wasn't really ideal for training and stuff. Hence the new outfit.

At least Naruto was capable of realizing that, wich brought him to  the situation he was in now. He was suffocating from the stiffling air inside the classroom and decided to go catch some fresh morning air.

 _"I'm not exatly thrilled on seeing you either, you loser. "_   Sasuke spat and walked past Naruto, not leaving the other a chance to shout or try to punch him.

With Naruto gritting his teeth he turned around and sprinted into the classroom only to find it already half full of people, Maybe they had entered on the other side?

He scanned it and could make out all of the familiar faces. Ino was there, of course she was. Hinata sat between Kiba and Shino. Kiba was sonebody Naruto openly avoided and Shino hadn't even made efforts to tal to him. The feeling was mutual since Naruto deemed Shino a intmidating person.

Of course the Uchiha, ever so silent, sat in the middle of a higher placed bench, surrounded by his fanclub. See, he could careless if the girls got crazy over him but what Naruto never understood was what so great about him was? 

The worshipping continued and the child that Naruto is, he was not going to let a pretensious Bastard beat him yet again, stomped to him and positioned himself right infront of the Uchihas, ridiclous effeminate mug. His forearms unceremoniously propped on the table and his face dangerolsly close to the other.

Yes Naruto thought the bastard was somewhat pretty. Yes he also understood why that he was popular, but he did not understand why  he stayed so arrogant about it. The bunch beside him threw death glares ad insults his way but his sole focus was the arrogant boy infront of him.

A silent argument through stares that could kill.

That's how they always talked to each other. Wether it was through punches, insults or useless bickering. They were always at each others throats and if it was going to change they did not know.

Naruto felt bodies rocking against each other. The girls, including Ino, were arguing about who gets to sit beside Sasuke. One of the daily things in class.

The ruckus caused his elbows to slip and he fell face first into the Uchiha. Their lips connected harsh . At that moment the door opened revealing a tired Sakura. Unlike the others she lingered a few minutes before huffing and pushing through the crowd.

 **"Mmph!"**   Both of the boys lingered for a few seconds, looking at each other. Naruto was lost. He was embarrassed that his first kiss went like that. Never would the blonde have imagined he'd kiss his rival infront of the whole class. 

A faint blush crept up their cheeks as they continued to watch eachother. With a loud smack Naruto abruptly left the others surprisingly soft lips. He briefly wondered about Sasuke tasting like lemon. He couldn't help himself from smiling devilishly at Sasuke. " _It wasn't so bad for a first kiss."_ He thought.

Sasuke's soul seemed to have left his body, for he was sitting there wide eyed. Quickly he regained his posture. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. The after taste of ramen hit him. He was reminded of a scene. Naruto sat often by Ichirakus, slurping his ramen. He saw that yet avoided him.

Ramen would always stay disguting to him.

The faint blush on his pale cheeks didn't really do him any good. Of all things that happened it was infront of the girl that was currently standing somewhat lost in the classroom. Sakura seemed not interested in the commotion. He watched her walking around the classroom looking for an empty seat. Sasuke did know there were two free seats beside him.

 _"Great"_ he thought to himself. One thing was sure, he was going to get Naruto back for that.

The bunch of girls was currently occupied with trying to chase Naruto around the classroom for kissing Sasuke although it had been an accident.

Sakura should have been used to the fact that the center of trouble would be Naruto, Sasuke and Ino.  Her head spinned as she remembered she had yet to find a seat. Oh Sakura knew there were seats beside Sasuke. But as soon as she would take onof them, she'd just have to deal with his ridiclous fanclub.

She just really wanted to sit down somewhere. She should have payed everyone no mind but she couldn't think about anything else than the unfair treatment Naruto received , for it had not been entirely his fault.

So the good her mother had taught her got tue netter of her. She grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt -jacket, what ever it was and pulled pushed him aside.

Unfortunately he took the outer seat, leaving the one in the middle open. Sakura silently cursed herself for helping him. If it wasn't enough, just as she was about to sit down, the stupid Yamanaka girl grabbed her by her forearm.

Sakura was never someone who engaged in fights. Not that she was afraid but she knew that fights with entertaining purposes would not benefit her. She'd learn nothing out of it. Especially when it's a fight about somethibg as foolish as a crush. She did not once consider the Uchiha the epitome of perfect. 

Infact the Uchiha had been nothing but the source of her childhood problems. She would get bullied by other kids for looking "strange" and the girls would constantly pick on her short hair. They automatically assumed Sakura kept it short to gain his attention, when in truth she kept it short necause she hated long hair.

Not only that but she would get tripped, shoved out of the way or locked away in toilets. Only to be ignored by the teachers. All because of her heritage and an obnoxious boy.  So of course, she never once looked at the Uchiha. Only if it was necessary. Infact, she even beat him once in fight! 

Not knowing what do, Sakura faced the enraged other and studied her with an ignorant look. Nothing much has changed except the length of Ino's hair. 

To Sakura, wanting to impress somebody always depended on the situation. If it was for romantic issues, she would back off. Because she would never let herself down for a man. Not even for a woman.

Love is unique a word, that sends shivers up her spine and she knew that this sickness can affect anybody. Sakura had read about it in the library. In various psychological studies, love is often described as a weakness.

So naturally, she would not want to deal with weak people. Because they may affect her too, since she's already affevted by the love for her mother. She doesn't need any more distractions.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing Haruno?"_

She slapped Inos clammy hand away and sent her a challenging glare.

 _"I was simply going to sit down, before you actually had the guts to touch me. Listen here, get the hell away from me or you'll be sorry."_   With that Sakura sat down and paid her no further attention.

Kiba snickered and Naruto triumphantly looked up to Ino. All the girls could do was stomp away and take their seats. Sometimes Sakura wondered why she was stuck with so many peculiar people but she herself was obviously no exception.

A chunin announced that Iruka would not be available today and his replacement would show up late. Sakura just went back to blankly staring at the ceiling, wondering how her mother was and when the next results about her condition would come in. Everyday her results would change. 

Sasuke felt Sakura shift beside him.

He watched her and then Naruto, who had been trying to get into a conversation with her to no avail. He couldn't miss her presence entirely. He tried though. As if on cue the rosettes eyes shot in his direction.

  _"What?"_  she said in a harsh tone.

She was annoyed. That much he knew. Maybe he also knew that je had been a big influence in her mood. He was aware of the problems he caused her. Yet, he never bothered doing something about it. 

With a frown of his own he turned away. _"Nothing"_ he spat. 

Naruto had been watching them and found himself coughing, trying to shift the tension. Again to no avail. In the end he  just left them alone and animatedly chatted with the guy infront of him.

After what felt an eternity, a guy named Genma came in. A guy with a metal senbon sticking out of his mouth. Jounin these days were peculiar Sakura thought.

He announced the teams and excused himself saying that their sensei's will come and pick them up. To Inos  bad luck, she was stuck with Chouji and Shikamaru, two of her childhood friends- It was inevitable.

Sinve their parents had been called the Ino-Shika-Chou combination, it was really inevitable for them to end up in each others teams.

Of course she could not help and pout because she wasn't on Sasukes team.

Instead of her it was that atrocious Haruno who got lucky!

After Genma excused himself he left. She saw Sakura stand up and walk out of the classroom with her lunch in her hands. Ino decided they weren't finished. She had to know something and she would get it out of Sakura. One way of another.

 

\--------

 

Naruto sometimes really was dumb. It wasn't easy to subdue that arrogant smartass and fool everybody with a henge justu into thinking that THE Sasuke Uchiha aimlessly walked around the campus of the academy.  He kept the act up rather successfully. 

What he wanted to achive with his facade? Curiosity kills the cat and after thinking about it, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be complete strangers to each other. 

He wanted to know if the two of them were somewhat familiar to each other or not, to see what he had to work with. Naruto loved talking, Sasuke was a total brickwall and Sakura a sleepinpill.

Naruto was absolutely thrilled to be on a team Sakura. She was somebody who valued others, she was never loud and most of all she was always nice to him. Sakura was one of the few who would stand up for him, without wanting something in return.

However, whenever he tried getting close to her, she would tell him off. It seems she kept everyone at arms length. She always treated the people around her nice. 

 _"So where could she be?Maybe-"_ he was cut off when he spotted Ino near the bench sitting beside a bored Sakura who was picking at her food.

Seemingly the blond grew impatient. Ino abruptly stood up and pulled Sakura up by her shoulders. Soon a heated conversation between the two girls began. Naruto hid behind the bushes and eavesdropped.

Much to his dismay, albeit Ino's shouting, he couldn't hear a thing and when Sakura stayed calm, looking Ino in the eyes, there was with nothing but pity. 

  
_"Okay spit it out, what kind of problem do you have with me Haruno?"_

_"I don't have a problem with you, but the least you could do is stop shouting into my face."_

_"No you clearly have one."_ the blonde cried.

Sakura wasn't fazed by Inos sudden outburst. She was used to outbursts from her.

 " _First you push Naruto out of the way to sit beside Sasuke,and then you ridiculed me infront of the entire class!"_  Here Ino threw her hands up. Naruto winced. _"Worst of all infront of Sasuke! You wanted his attention and you got it, admit that you like him too!"_

Sakura had enough. She was not going to lash out at her, she knew better. She knew that being twelve is the beginning of a really hard time where your feelings easily get the better of you. It's inevitable that any girl would behave like that when it comes to their crush, but Sakura was not interested in a stuck up Loser that unfortunately was on her team.

She would not let herself get lectured about something she knows best herself. So, having had entirely enough of the tantrum Ino is throwing she spinned around ,took her lunch and left.

_" Leave me the hell alone! I don't like him but for deities sake. Leave me alone."_

Ino stood there glaring after her. Ok well, Naruto now surely knew that he wasn't the only one who disliked Sasuke.

He undid his henge jutsu and decided that returning to the classroom would be better since Sakura seemed to be in a sour mood after her quarrel with Ino.

 

\-------

Sasuke was infuriated. Not only did Naruto manage to subdue him, tie him up and transform into himself, NO. He laughed in his face.

Once he was free of the binds, he kept looking for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. That dobe really had the nerve.As if Sasuke's day wasn't bad enough. He has been ridiculed. He had his 

He walked and walked only to be greeted by his other benchmate. Someone, he couldn't wrap his head around no matter how much he tried. Sakura sat there with a frown marring her pale face. He wasn't sure if approaching her would be the best thing but maybe she knew where that blonde haired loser went. He swears he will get him back for everything. 

_"Sakura. Have you seen the loser?" he bluntly asked" it's urgent, he-"_

_"I haven't seen him. I'm not his babysitter,."_ Sakura huffed.

She stood up and walked away with a grim expression before shooting him one of the deadliest glares he's seen. He was at a loss how to deal with her and he gave up searching for Naruto. Women were complicated he told himself.

What would a prebuscent boyknow about women, better girls? Sure Sasuke was relatively mature for his age. He knew that the world of adults was complicated.

He knows well enough he has to make amends. He also knows he has to improve since now they were on a team. But earning trust is easier said than done. Especially with overcautious people like Sakura Haruno.

This could wait.

 

\---

All in all, every teacher came, except for Team 7. The three sat there being lost in their thoughts. Until Naruto decided to state the already obvious and set up a prank for their new sensei and after many attepts of trying to converse with Naruto about how they will get punishment and Sasuke nodding, both of them just left Narutoto  do what he wants. As if on cue, a silver haired suspicious looking man came in and fell for a thechalk peace jabbed between the door frame. A thud and Naruto burst with laughter.

 _"Oh man, I can' t believe you fell for it"_ Naruto had problems keeping himself from rolling around the wooden flooring.

His other two teammates wanted to disappear. The first impression their supervisor had, despite him being everything else than intmidating in their eyes, was that of a bunch of little dimwitted children he didn't like. At least he said so himself after Naruto stood up and dramatically wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye.

With grim expressions and tension, all four of them proceeded to gather on the roof of the academy. It was quite spacious but their new teacher, Kakashi he called himself, made it clear they'd huddle together.

 _"Would strenghten the sense of familiarity."_ he said.

Sakura wanted to barf. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto blinked. He casually leaned himself against the rusty railing and watched his students sit there, waiting for further instructions.

" _How about the first thing you'll do is introduce yourselves."_ He huffed.

He shifted a little bit, unsure if the bunch was actually going to listen to him. However much to his dismay, the hyperblonde was the first one to speak up. He guessed he was the most energetic out f the three, while the other two were impassive. Sort of.

 _"How about YOU introduce yourself first!"_ Naruto accused.

Kakashi did introduce himself but in a way, that had left the children with nothing but his name. Now if this wasn't the only thing that was unsettling about the elder, he added that they should make their hobbies known.

Anything that was worth knowing. Sakura was bothered by his lack of decency regarding the privacy rule. She didn't see how further knowledge about trivial thigs would benefit their "team". So, she sure as hell was going to try her best in avoiding revealing to much about herself that could be used against her. Kakashi seemed to have noticed Sakuras little quarrel with herself, so when she looked at him, he crinkled his eyes. It was the only thing of his face that could be seen, anyways.

 

 _"Well ok, why don't we start with you, boy on the right. Make it short, that goes for all of you, yes?_ " he said.

 

 _"Ok! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen alot but hate it when it when I have to wait so long for it to be ready.You should already know tha I like pulling pranks on people and my dream."_ he paused here, taking a deep breath and putting one of his bliding wide grins on.  _" My dream is to get everyone to aknowledge me, that means I want to become the next Hokage!"_

Naruto would have wanted his father to be here. He wanted to see his mothers eyes. He wanted to let them know that he would be the next Hokage and that he would make them proud.

Kakashi predicted something like that. He knew of all of his students. His knowledge of each of them differed though. The records he's been given and the extra information the anbu squad provided him with was really helpful.

Next he motioned for Sakura to introduce herself. She had been nothing but cautious around him, watching his every move as if she'd been suspecting he was up to something, wich he really wasn't. Sasuke on the other hand was busy minding his business, by ignoring every single one of them. At least he tried to appear uninterested.

Kakashi really contemplated if he was ready for a bunch of kids thrown at him as his responsibility. The Hokage had been more than nagging, just like his colleagues and in the end there was no other choice than giving in.

After a couple of minutes of Sakura staring Kakashi down with an unreadable expression, she suddenly politely smiled. It threw him off guard, just as it did Naruto who spent the whole time trying to figure her out. Not to forget the faint blush as he stared at her childish face. It was safe to assume that the blonde had a light crush on her. If Sasuke had one, Kakashi really wondered here, was unclarified. Still, Kakashi did not not miss the boys focused look on her, as if wanting to elicit a reaction out of her. 

 

 _"As you probably already know, I'm Sakura Haruno. I like reading and meditating. I don't like a lot of things such as winter or nosy people"_ she answered.

Sakura directly looked into Kakashi's eye and for an unknown reason he avoided her. Before she could continue, he wanted to ask her one distinctive question. 

 

 _"Why did you decide to take the path of a kunoichi, Sakura-chan?"_ he asked. A glint in Sasukes eyes gave his piqued interest away. Naruto whipped his head to Kakashi then looked back to Sakura somewhat horrified.

Sakura, who had been clearly caught off guard  eyed him with and expresion of sheer confusion. He was afraid of having hit a point, wich he wanted to intially.

 _"I was just going to get to the point, Sensei. I want to get stronger, so I can protect someone who is dear to me. This is why I have chosen the path of a ninja."_ She stressed the last word precisely, as if to indicate that her gender did not make ANY difference when talking about being a shinobi.

At least it should not. The few things he knew about the Haruno clan, or rather the remnants of it, was that women were highly respected, wich they should be always. Their values are unknown, just like any of their techniques. Plain talking, that girl was a damn mystery to him and he had to be careful to not put his foot in his mouth on every possible occasion. That is if the girl was willing to let him be her teacher at all.

 

 _"That's a noble motive for the life of a shinobi, work on never losing that goal out of your eyes and you will get there. Eventually."  he paused._ "Ok _the last one, in the middle, before you completely nod away."_

 

While Kakashi knew what had happened to the Uchiha clan, he was adamant about everyone else. So of course as Sasuke introduced himself he should have seen the following coming.

 

 _"My Name's Sasuke Uchiha. There are few things I like and alot of things I don't like. My goal is to kill a certain man."_ Sasuke paused.

He willingly left the whole revival of his clan plot out. For several reasons.  Naruto huffed and Sakura didn't spare him a glance, busy staring over the railing, where the hospital was located.

Another shift of posture and Kakashi announced there will be a special training exercise, test of some sorts, and with all due respect, Sakura was already on her feet as he was finished explaining where to meet and what to do.

She was at the staircase, when a gentle hand on her shoulder had stopped her. It was not the hand of one of her teammates, thank the shrine deity, it was Kakashis hand.

 

 _"Sakura-chan, there is something I'd like to talk to you about, would you consider hearing me out?"_ She slapped his hand away and turned around, with a polite mask marring her face.

 _"Sensei, I never gave you the permission of touching me without my consent but I suppose superiors just do what they want. Shouldn't you know everything about me already, since the Hokage has my record?"_ She answered.

 _"I apologize for touching you, Sakura-chan and yes it's not surprising that you already know about it. What I wanted you to know is, that it's my job as teacher to be here for you and guide you throughout your journey. Have a little faith in the path that lies before you."_ He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura there with a distant look in her eyes.

How can a broken person like Kakashi talk about sentimentality like that?

It had been aggravating to see how he smiled and put up a false front. Sakura could hear his soul. It cried and wallowed in self pity. As she checked her surroundings she noticed that the boys had been long gone.

Before she would t waste her time by thinking about empty words of somebody, who refused to open up himself, she'd ask her mother for her opinion. After all, faith or hope are just beliefs that are based on an absence of data. At least it is what she was taught her whole life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is really appreaciated since this is unbeta'd


	2. Defend with gold and attack with silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing action scenes. I hope it's bearable but I for ne liked it. I wanted to make them work together without it appearing a sudden shift in their attitude towards each other.

To say the special exercise went well, was a blatant lie.

 

Kakashi's hunches were always right and this time there was no exception. The lot he was supposed to work with, showed no  and here Kakashi wants to scream , absolutely no sense of carmeraderie or team work. They have been complete strangers to each others. It's not just their first attempt of trying to catch his bellst that went horribly wrong but also their following one's.  Naruto's unneeded, boisterous and quite whimsical attempts of finishing Kakashi off with his shadow clones was one thing but the Uchihas pride and determination left him sighing.

 

Their futile attempts just got the two boys bruises and eating dirt, if Kakashi wants to put it mildly. Especially these two boys had very big egos. Something was off though. He had not seen the girl move any inch from her hiding spot, as if to completely conceal herself. As if not wanting to exist in their little fight.

 

Just as much as Kakashi would bemuse her attempts of observing him, at the very same time it was unsettling for him. He wanted to see her do something instead of leaving the work to her other two teammates. By all means, she out of the three had been the sanest one around, as she would not disrespect or torment her poor teacher. She would occasionally furrow her brows at his poor theatrical gesticulations. So now here Kakashi was, standing before three graduates, as he slowly explains to them that this would be the last chance for them to take his bells, wich he knows he should have been more clear about in the beginning.

 

Merely when Sasuke threw him and incredulous glare and Sakura had been as close too, he understood that maybe these two had caught onto what his real motive was. As for Naruto he just expressed himself, happily so. Sakura had been the first one to stand up, pull Kakashi by his sleeve and force him down to eyelevel with her. Expectantly he mustered her childish but, horrifyingly, pale face.

 

It had always wondered Kakashi why this twelve year old girl had looked like a white mare, since even in her step the ghostly and soulless aura never ceased to disappear. Yes, from time to time she'd be energetic, as the Hokage had informed him. It was frighetning just how sick she seemed and he was shocked to hear that this had been one of the most usual things about the girl since her birth. Maybe it had something to do with the fact, that the shrines ceremony had been interrupted the day, the kyubii was released.

 

Not wanting to dwell on the issue any longer the Hokage had told him, Haruno sakura would remain a mystery for villagers. For villagers only, that is.

 

 _"Kakashi- Sensei, would you midn explaining to me why you played with us at the first two attempts?? There are only two bells, there's something awfully fishy about your exercise and I want to know, why we have to pass this exam. the academy states once you have excelled in all of the mandatory exams, you are given the rank of a genin without any additional special exams."_ she hissed.

 

Buckling with laughter he ruffled Sakuras hair, until he excruciatingly remembered that it was forbidden to touch her. She had made that clear enough and really that day had made him feel all sorts of shame and worse. He might've even had trouble sleeping since he never intended his friendly gesture being interpreted in that particular and obscure way. The pinkhaired girl however felt not as much as laughing as she wandered back to her teammates, who had been busy bickering once more.

 

_"Well, kiddos. Our Sakura has figured out the motive behind this little extra exam. Only two bells. If one of you can get it you pass. If two get the bells, two pass. If nobody gets the bells, nobody passes. The loser won't get lunch and if anyone one of the winners gives the other food, they will fail. Begin"_

 

All of them dissolved at once, hiding being the first primal instict, since approaching the enemy head on like the first two tries would prove futile. This time all three of them assembled at the same place. 

 

 _"Ok, what do we do. Only two of us get to pass.."_ Naruto spoke. He and Sasuke exchanged glares, clearly challenging one another until Sakura's saccharine whisper disturbed them. She pursed her lips, tilt her head  sideways and if that had not been enough to make Naruto turn to mush, her feautures twisted into a cute frown. Sasuke had been expectant of her plan. he found himself trying to fight the heat, creeping up his cheeks as she inched closer. Not that he wanted her hair to involuntarily brush his cheek. 

 

" _I..I don't know how to really put this but I think he wants us to work together....Well,for all I know ,I could be wrong but the least we could do is at try? I'm sure neither of you and your egos would be satisfied with him laughing into your faces_.' she mused.

 

Naruto sheepishly grinned and he was happy for once in these last hours. He had been trying to get the best out of the Jounin, not knwing if it was wise to do that.  So when he had announced all of them would fail he wasn't bothered by it. It did suprise him that Sakura suggested a plan that seemed fail safe. He even found it more strange for Sasuke to even listen.

 

The plan wasn't hard and honestly, really logical considering all of them were lousy at beating him. None of them knew much about each other. Well for one part it was Sasuke that would deduce weaknesses of Naruto here and then. Naruto would do the same but none of the boys had actually managed to figure out what repertoire Sakura posessed.  Sasuke and Naruto actually used the eerely minute of silence between them as the perfect opportunity to give their teamate a check up- Or rather they totally checked her out, observed her. 

 

She was shorter than Naruto, maybe by a slight inch or so. They had noted that Kakashi was hypersensitive around her when it came to touching her, as if she was a fragile thing that could shatter. _"Well she certainly looked the part",_ Sasuke thought to himself. She looked sickly pale, her light pink hair and her dull green eyes that woul light up every now and then were the only part about her that was vibrant. Naruto would observe the way her clothes would rustle with every movement she mad. Her style was not quite odd but not quite..common compared to what the other girls would wear. Well, now was not the time for silly observations as, Sasuke broke out by his stupor decided that him taking the position of leadership in their little division would be benefitial to all of them. 

 

They moved, after Sakura casting a really weak layer of genjutsu around the area, wich he had absolutely not seen coming but welcomed. While trying to locate Kakashis whereabouts, Naruto carried out phase one. Set up traps around the trees. They weren't told  they are prohibited from using traps or ninja tools. Naruto being the prankster he is, only happily obliged when Sakura talked about explosive tags and what not other stuff that could make a good trap. Sort of trying to trap their Sensei into web of had proved also futile.

 

As he graciously moved around the wires that connected from tree to tree.  He undid the genjutsu wich was originally´meant as bait, since Sakura knew he could feel their chakras. Merely to buy time. She also knew he would hold back alot but why not use that to your advantage? She motioned for Naruto to follow her and let Sasuke take up phase two of their poor strategy.

 

Kakashi, was about to lecture them, when his instincts kicked in to easily dodge a incoming spinkick of Sasuke on his right. The boy kept attacking him relentlessly, picking a one on one fight. Here Kakashi was proven right, when the Hokage had doted on the skills o f the young Uchiha. He was talented, that he could not deny. As Sasuke was on offense he suddenly drew back and flashed handsigns, not many seconds later and flaming ball errupted. Yes one of the trademarks of the Uchiha clan and yet another remarkable things about the young prodigy, Sarutobi liked to put.

 

 _"Fire style- Fire ball jutsu"_ Sasuke shout.

 

 _"Ninja lesson number one- Ninjutsu."_ Kakashi loudly spoke until he himself, cruelly fast as Sakura observed, flashed handsigns.

 

_"Doton,- Doryuuheki!"_

 

A massive earth wall, stopping at Kakashis hair, shot out of the ground below him and ultimately shielded him against the smoldering flame ball. It was all too easy though to Sasuke but the he'd remembered their plan and quickly he shot off into the other direction. They had agreed on Naruto using his henge jutsu. He would make two other clones, transform them into Sasuke and Sakura and run away into the other side of the forest. Of course Kakashi would not be fooled long enough by their facade but as long as Naruto had enough chakra he would try to keep up.

 

The thing, is winning against Kakashi was impossible. That much all three of them understood and when Sakura had told them it was actually such an easy task to win somethng from him instead of winning against him, they woudl only blink in confusion. Well Sakura herself was confused to say the least. She had asked her mother what she would do in that situation and the only thing her mother said to her with such mirth in her voice was " Sakura, Kakashi, just like every other man, is a very emotional person. You just have to make sure to show him something, that will convince him you're worth his trust. "

 

Then it had hit Sakura like cold splash of water against her skin. It was like a performsnce of some sorts. Sometimes people would cry or laugh at the display of certain things and with Kakashi seting them up to fail, of course there was no way he'd not expect something from them. Sakura has read about it in adventurous novels and from the people around her. It was something akin to companionship. Something overly emotional Kakashi had demanded from them. So there was only one option. 

 

It clicked the moment Sakura had explained it to him, and he was dumbfounded to even think that Kakashi could already be this emotional around them, as he was taught that it was a weakness to shwo emotions. Well if that would get him closer to his goal so be it and he was really, really hungry. Kakashi had forbid them lunch, now they knew why, since the loser would not get any lunch either.

 

 _"Ok what do we do then"_ Sasuke asked as he heard an exhausted Naruto drop down beside him, supporting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He tried to catch his breath.

 _"Yes, despite me being able to distract Kakashi sensei that long, I no longer find myself able to keep this cool game up, even if whe wanted to drag this out as long as it was possible."_ Naruto heaved.

 

He was spent and Sakura cast her eyes down, trying to think of another plan until the time was officially oer. With a sigh she stood up and started walking towards Kakashis direction. she could feel his soul and it was curiously spinning from side to side, as if knowing what they had been up to. Well sakura knew that he knew but what could he do about it anyways. Sakura sensed her two boys shifing to meet her gaze almost like waiting for orders. A barely visible smile on her lips and she turned around.

 

 _"I guess it's about time I do something, since I've let the two of you exhaust yourselves. I'm curious as to what he has in stall for me, though I'm not really a match for him."_ she pursed her lips and ran a hand through her pink locks.

 

 _"Wait you're going to face him head on? I wanna see that!! Of course if you get hurt we'll be there to help!"_ Naruto cheered, wanting to squeeze her shoulder.

 

Sasuke slapped his hand away and glared daggers at him. Sakura waved them off and in all honesty a feeling in her stomach stopped herself from retreating the minute he had laid eyes on her fight stance.

 

 _"You know what Sakura - chan, I'm starting to like you guys! "_ he smiled and charged, ready to toy with he pink haired soon to be kunoichi.

 

Sakura remaining still in her stance did not move until he tried to sweep her over his shoulder. Sakura graciuosly spinned to the side, as if dancing and the two of them errputed in a fight of basic taijutsu moves. Dodging and attacking. There was nothing outstanding about the short fight between Kakashi and Sakura. Still, Naruto had found it strange how Kakashi woud sometimes miss Sakura as if drunk and then it hit him. He saw litte petals swirling around Kakashi. Sasuke seemed to have followed the scene before him too and as if speaking the same lanuage the two of them looked at each other with wide eyes. Kakashi was lost in some sort of trance, while Sakura had in fact just been standing there doing nothing.

So the two of the charged at full speed trying to get the bells but were unfortunately stopped by two hands shooting out of the ground. These were Kakashis hands and Sakura, albeit having predicted this, stood there slightly shocked. Seconds later she dodged incoming shurikens with her kunai. Naruto and Sasuke were trapped underneath the ground, thank fully their heads poking out of the earth. Both of the boys had been made onlookers, not knowing how to get out. The another taijutsu fight started.

 

 _"Sakura -chan, since you and the boys managed to master lesson three - genjutsu and lesson one ninjutsu, let's continue with lesson 2, taijutsu."_   he charged at her, a little bit more speed and now she had trouble even esaping his hits, that weren't particularily soft.

 

She was nowhere near the taijutsu level of Sasuke or Naruto, so she just settled in doing her best by trying to dodge. Occasionally trying to land a hit but never got lucky enough. Kakashi seemed to take huge amusent out of the boys looking at her intently, with worry in their eyes while trying to get out of their comical state. Maybe, he would give them a chance, maybe they weren't so hopeless.

 

As Sakura sensed him directing his concentration else where, she decided to back away as fast as she can, petals swirming around her as if to assure her it's alright guarding her and the boys. She swiftly jumped in the air, spinning around and landing behind the boys who had managed to come out of. All of them were panting now and the petals around them swirmed and danced. Sakura was trying to get them to calm down, although she was not aware of it herself. Kakashi just stood there, hip cocked and smiling. What cute little students he had. The time was up and all of them sat in a circle.

 

Kakashi announced Sasuke to be tied up, simply because in their first try he was the first one to act out. Of course Sasuke and his prde were hurt by this ad he growled as Kakashi tied him to the pillar.

 

 _"Well all of you have failed. Let's see what we'll do with you then. I'll be back, do not feed Sasuke anything, I'm warning you."_ he spoke and disappeared in a cloud.

 

Of course they were going to give a starved boy who's had to fight, food. Sakura was the first one to speak up and this time her voice was a little bit louder but still timid  Naruto smiled at her brightly and Sasuke managed to look at her from his spot.

 

 _"I thought it would have worked. We did work together, didn't we? I mean, isn't this the teamwork he wanted to see?"_ She shook her head but when a hestitant hand claspes over her own cold one, she flinched a little bit.

 

 _"Yes we did! We tried our best and honsetly_ _I gotta say, I find myslef not minding that we failed. We did this as one group and I think that speaks much louder than two bells!"_ Naruto cackled and lightly hit the Uchiha on his bare knee.

 

Sasuke had to agree, although of course he would neer show it. Before he was about to say something, his stomach growled as did Narutos. Sakura just looked at them with slight suprise in her eyes before quckly taking out a small scroll and opened it , only to summon one set of betnto and some chopsticks. The bento was as a standard one and she had packed it incase...incase of what?  She did not know that herself but as she visited the shirne she got some blessings wich stated that going out without food would cost her, greatly.

 

She quickly pulled  herself together and handed Naruto a sushi roll, wich he gratefully took and had to feed Sasuke the rice along with some tomatoes , since he was tied up. At first he refused by turning his head away, furiously blushing down to his neck. He was not used to this sudden boldness of the Haruno but when his stomach would not stop, he obediently ate.

 

The three of them were nearly finished when Kakashi appeared infront of them, slight blush and eye smile adorning the visible part of his face.

 

_"Everyone of you passes!!"_

 

All three of them sat there shell shocked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> criticsm ia very welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire story will be unbeta'd since english is not my mothertongue, I'm trying to improve my writing style.  
> Please bear with me^^


End file.
